The invention relates generally to an arrangement and a method for transferring products in metal processing installations.
More particularly, the invention relates to an arrangement and a method for transferring hot metallic products.
The efficient operation of a metal making plant is closely linked to the safe and efficient transfer of the hot metallic products made in such plant. In certain cases, however, there are problems which adversely affect the operating efficiency.
A particlar case is an apparatus for the continuous casting of steel. The continuously cast, semifinished products formed in an apparatus of this type issue onto a roller table which is known as a runout table and is located at the downstream end of the apparatus. The continuously cast products are at a very high temperature, and may even be red hot, when they are discharged onto the runout table.
From the runout table, the continuously cast products are transferred to a cooling bed. Transfer of the products from the runout table to the cooling bed must be accomplished fairly rapidly since additional products are discharged onto the runout table at regular intervals.
In apparatus for continuously casting products such as billets having a small cross section, two or more products are generally discharged onto the runout table at a fixed distance from one another. The products are transferred from the runout table to the cooling bed and simultaneously grouped by means of dog-type or pusher-type devices. These transfer devices slide the products onto the cooling bed. The sliding action causes scratches and/or nicks to be formed in the products. The formation of scratches and/or nicks is enhanced by the fact that the products are hot. The scratches and/or nicks must be removed before the products are converted into finished items since the latter will otherwise exhibit defects. Removal of the scratches and/or nicks is not only time-consuming but is also accompanied by a loss of material.